


Accidentally in love

by Tancong



Category: Hololive
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tancong/pseuds/Tancong
Summary: With Christmas so close, all the girls of Hololive EN had their own duties to perform. Even Calliope, a reaper in human form in the Overworld, found herself with plenty of work in preparation for the Christmas party that was to come. Luckily, she wasn't alone.A short story based on this cute art by yusaki:https://twitter.com/yusaki930/status/1340530108633763842
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 5
Kudos: 208





	Accidentally in love

Mori Calliope took a step back with a small breath as she examined her handiwork. After an hour of assembling, repositioning, and rotating, the Christmas tree was finally set up in a good spot in her home. There were many places it could’ve been but she ended up deciding to put it next to the window and against the wall. For some reason, she didn’t feel like it was quite proper to put it away in the corner. Besides, if everyone else wanted to take pictures with it later, it’d be easier for them to stand in front of the tree here instead of being all crowded in a single corner by the fireplace.

Oh, and it also made decorating the tree much easier.

She let out a soft sigh. Setting up Christmas trees wasn't exactly part of her profession. She had seen quite a few Christmas trees on the job, sure. There were quite a few unfortunate accidents involving or near Christmas trees. Some poor lad messes up and gets flattened by a tree. There was even a case where someone pretended to be Santa forgot about the status of the fireplace. That one wasn’t pretty.

As she chuckled wryly at the memory of her job, Calli glanced over at the box on the long dining table. A string of lights hung out from the side, the box not quite able to properly contain everything after a bumpy trip with Amelia. She then glanced over at the wine bottle that she had left for herself to improve her mood as she worked. However, she supposed that it could wait.

There was cheerful singing from a laptop that she left nearby. On it was Gura’s stream, an early Christmas karaoke stream. Another thing to hopefully get her in the mood for decorating the Christmas tree, plus she was always a supporter of her fellow talents. It also helped that she had a cute voice and sang quite lovely songs.

After taking a considerable length of lights from the box, Calli realized that she probably should just string it all up as she took it out of the box. With a long sigh, she let the end of the lights droop over the edge of the table as she opened her wine bottle. As she took a sip of her wine with her eyes closed in mental preparation for the struggle that would come from attempting to string up the excessive long string of lights, she heard the soft chime of her doorbell.

With a frown, Calli walked toward the door. There was a slight tinge of magic near her right hand, ready to call her scythe to her should it be someone unexpected or unwanted. As she looked through the eyehole, she saw a familiar bright smile looking back at her, head bobbing as she waited patiently outside with a light backdrop of snow.

She opened the door, the magic at the palm of her hand disappearing as she gave the girl a small frown. While her visitor wasn’t entirely unwanted, as much as she hated to admit to herself, she wasn’t about to kill her.

“And what brings you here at this time in the night, kusotori?”

The girl in orange smiled brightly at her and leaped at Calli before responding. Seeing as she was holding the door open for her, Calli had little choice but to stand her ground as she was hugged tightly by a snow-covered phoenix.

“Because I miss you of course! Do I need any other reason to come visit you?”

“Ugh, I have enough things on my hand already. Is there anything else you want now that you saw me or are you going to keep bothering me?”

Kiara finally let go, giving the reaper apprentice a sheepish smile before peeking around her. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the Christmas tree on the side of the room, bouncing lightly in place as she looked excitedly at Calli.

“Oh! Are you setting up the Christmas tree right now? I can help! I love decorating Christmas trees!”

Calliope began to explain that she was, in fact, busy with the tree when she registered Kiara’s offer to help her with the tree. After a moment of thought, she glanced awkwardly to the side as she considered how to switch from being annoyed and trying to kick out the kind girl to asking her for help.

“I suppose I could use some help … I’m not really good with these things, being a reaper and all.”

Kiara smiled happily, making her way in as Calli allowed her. The door closed behind her as Calli watched Kiara remove her cloak, revealing rather thin clothing underneath. Suddenly, Calli realized the lack of heating in her own home. As a reaper, she wasn’t too sensitive to things such as temperature in the Underworld. However, she was wearing a warm, wool winter sweater simply since her human form was hardly as carefree. The weather itself didn’t have any special pattern or design, it was simply comfortable on her skin and warm. That’s all she needed.

As she looked at Kiara eagerly looking through the box of decorations, Calliope quietly made her way to her room and picked out an orange sweater from her closet. She had bought a few too many since they were on sale in bulk. With that, she made her way back downstairs.

“This isn’t your Christmas gift or anything but you looked cold so … you can just have this. I don’t need it back, I have too many.”

Kiara found herself taking a neatly folded orange sweater from a reaper apprentice who seemed strangely bashful with a faint pink hue on her cheeks. She considered teasing her a bit but thought against it, opting to give her a big smile and a nod.

Once she put it one, Kiara let out a happy hum as she pulled her neck down a bit, just to be snug inside the collar of her new-found warmth. Finding Calli’s eyes on her, she couldn’t help but smirk and let out at least one sly comment to break the silence.

“You really don’t mind that I’m wearing your sweater and smelling your sweet scent?”

At this, Calli’s expression changed to a frown after an exasperated sigh. “Don’t make it weird kusotori. I’ve never even worn that one before, don’t get any ideas.”

Kiara made a mock frown before breaking out into a soft giggle. “I’m just kidding~ Thank you. It’s very comfy.”

“Just say that first next time …” Calli muttered. However, Kiara was already busy attempting to take the string of lights out at that point and didn’t seem to hear her. She walked over to see what the eager girl might need help with.

“Here you go Calli~”

“What th-”

With that, Calliope found herself being the target of the massive mess of Christmas lights. Kiara laughed as she watched the other girl struggle to free herself from the tangle, obviously quite pleased with her antics.

“Come here you!”

A small yelp came from the phoenix as she was caught in retaliation. Whatever mess Calli managed to untangle came flying toward Kiara, now entangling both of them in a mess of wires. As they yelled at each other to stop their attack and shift the blame, Calliope couldn’t help but find herself smiling at the other girl’s antics.

Inevitably, disaster would happen when one leaves two bickering girls in a mess of wires trying to fight their way out at the same time. In this case, disaster would begin with Calli’s legs getting caught together as she attempted to take a step forward. Unfortunately for her, her human form in the Overworld did not have enough magic to simply negate the force of falling forward. However, she did manage to catch herself with both her hands outstretched in front of her after a sharp gasp from both of them.

In the silence that would follow, Kiara would find herself with her hands to her chest, her heart racing beneath them as she laid on her back. Right above her face hovered Calli’s, gazing down wide-eyed and breathless after their near accident.

Calliope found herself frozen at the spot, unable to push herself away or move aside despite being in the position to do so. She found her gaze locked with Kiara’s, pinned under her arms and seemingly as breathless as she was with a bright hue on her cheeks. They remained there, under the tangled mess of Christmas lights for far longer than they kept count for.

Finally, Kiara would be the one to break eye contact as her lips wavered nervously. Calli, finally blinking, would push herself up and offered a hand to help the other girl to her feet.

Together, they silently untangled the mess they’ve made and began to decorate the tree in earnest. The awkward silence would remain in the air as they did so, with each being lost in their thoughts about the strange rhythm in their chest and what the other must feel.

Eventually, Calli would go take another long sip of wine as Kiara gazed down at her from the step ladder she was using to finish positioning the lights near the top. She gave a mock frown as she spoke.

“Calli! You’re drinking on the job? We’re not even done yet!”

Calliope finished her long sip before responding, “Guh! It’s fine. I’m just getting a quick sip, I’m coming right back.”

“Then at least let me have some too!”

Calli sighed and rolled her eyes before pouring more into her glass. With that, she held it up for Kiara, much to the other girl’s surprise.

After a moment of hesitation, Kiara brushed a stray strand of hair from her eyes before placing her lips gently on the glass. She took a sip with a gentle tip of the glass from Calli before her brows furrowed and she pulled away. She stuck out her tongue at the taste.

“Bleh! How do you drink so much of this all the time Calli?”

Calli let out a soft scoff, “I’d feel insulted at that statement but I know you weren’t just commenting on the quality of the wine. It’s an acquired taste I guess.” With that, she drank the rest of the glass without another thought before putting it back down on the table. Somehow, Kiara couldn’t quite bring herself to make a cheeky comment about sharing an indirect kiss. Just this once, it felt too awkward even for her to say at that moment.

Eventually, the lights were all strung up as well as they can be. Kiara let out a soft excited gasp as Calli plugged it all in, lighting up the entire tree at once. As they stood side by side to examine their handiwork, Kiara couldn’t help but let her gaze flick over to the girl at her side before eventually pulling herself away toward the table. There were still ornaments to hang up in the box, though it was the easier part of decorating a Christmas tree. It would definitely take less time than the lights, considering that even Kiara knew better than to throw these ornaments at her partner.

With the box resting on the step ladder for easy decorating, the two set off to place the ornaments. It was clear that Calliope was considering the best spacing for each of them while Kiara was happily humming as she placed one wherever her heart believed was best.

“So do you have any other preparations for the party besides this? I hope you didn’t have to do too much to volunteer your place.”

Calli seemed to consider this question for a moment before shaking her head. “I don’t think so. I’ll probably cook some curry for Christmas dinner since that’s the only thing I really know how to cook. That’s about it though. I already bought my gifts … although I guess I have to wrap them. The house is ok though, I even have firewood ready.”

Kiara nodded, “That’s good! Yeah everyone else is just cooking and bringing over their gifts as well. Thanks for hosting by the way~ I know it’s a lot of work.”

“It’s fine. Well, I guess I also have to take all this down later and give the ornaments back to Ame but that’s easy. I’m used to taking stuff down.”

Kiara let out a chuckle as she hung up another ornament. There were a few ornaments with their faces sent by the fans through their time as idols. Those would find their place next to each other on the tree. At some point, they also found a set of Santa hats, two of which would be on their head before placing the rest aside for the party.

They decided that the star would be left to be placed whenever everyone was there. With all the available ornaments hung up fashionably, they smiled at the bright tree together. It was only then that Calli would remember that she still had Gura’s stream open. It sounded like the shark girl was finishing up her karaoke stream.

Noticing her gaze toward the laptop, Kiara smiled. “Hey Calli~ Are you going to come to my Christmas karaoke stream as well? I’ll sing a song for you if you want.”

Calli rolled her eyes, “Of course I will, you don’t have to sing anything for me. Have I ever missed one of your concerts before?”

Kiara giggled happily as she glanced toward the box once more. Her eyes widened as she saw another item besides the star in there.

With it hidden in hand, Kiara walked between Calli and the tree. Finding her vision obstructed by a strangely quiet phoenix, she raised an eyebrow inquisitively. Then, Kiara would smile mischievously as she held the mistletoe over their head, her left hand gently tugging on Calli’s side.

“Kiss me Calli~”

She closed her eyes and puckered her lips slightly, though that quickly changed into a wide grin and small chuckle as she imagined Calli’s reaction. As the grin went away, Kiara began to apologize for teasing her so much and opened her eyes. However, the words never left her lips even as her eyes became wide open.

Against her lips was the soft sensation of Calli’s warm lips. Kiara’s eyes fluttered close as she found Calli’s eyes closed, the gentle kiss held against her as Calli’s arms held her waist. Then, all she could focus on was the warmth they shared between their lips and body. One second turned into two. Two seconds turned into ten.

Calliope would only slowly pull back as Gura cheerfully finished her last song in the background and announced the end of her stream. They remained in each other’s arms, gazing intimately into each other’s eyes for another moment before letting go.

“... That was your Christmas gift. I better not hear any complaints.”

Kiara giggled awkwardly before replying, “Well, what if I said that was my Christmas present to you as well?  _ Now  _ what are we gonna do at the party?”

Calli sighed, though a small smile leaked from the edge of her lips. “Ugh, fine. I guess I’ll have to get you another gift. Not the same one of course. No regifting.”

Kiara giggled as she crossed her arms behind her back, leaning forward with a sweet smile. “I’ll look forward to it~”


End file.
